My life, in your world
by Light of Night
Summary: Luna Lovegood gets left on a train to Rome. Since she's not supposed to be there; she ends up in the only seat left. Whitch happens to be with Minerva and the other stowaway, Holly, even though she's not human. Then everything that happens after.
1. Chapter 1

Holly Short pov

Ok, three men and one girl. It would be easy to take them. I could knock them out with my Neutrino, I was itching to free the poor demon. It would take mere seconds. The only thing stopping me was the voices in my head(Artemis and Foaly) telling me not to… and the other girl that just walked in. I zoomed my helmet in for a closer look.

She looked quiet like she walked in by accident, which was possible.

"Oh, sorry I was just looking for an empty compartment." she said in a dreamy voice.

"Oh, no. It's fine." said one of the males, sliding over to make room for the girl. The girl sitting gave him a look that could have cut through steel.

"No, no. It's fine, but if there aren't any other compartments may I come back?" she asked.

"Of course." the male who spoke before said, earning him another glare.

"Oh thank you" she said then left.

"Why did you do that?" asked the girl.

"Minerva, honey, I'm doing this all for you, my little genius. But there is no harm in being nice to people." he said.

"Father, I told you not to use names." sighed Minerva. "There are ears everywhere. If a single person uncovers a single detail of our plan, everything we have worked for could be ruined.

Too late, Mud Girl, I thought, from my luggage rack. Artemis Fowl already knows too much about you. Not to mention my little guardian angel, Foaly. I snapped a close-up of the girl's face.

"We have a mug shot and a first name, Foaly. Is that enough for you?"

"Should be, replied the centaur. "I got stills of the males too. Give me a while to run them through my database."

Below me, the second man from Barcelona unzipped the fake top of the bag. "I should…"

Just then the door opened and in came the girl from before. The man quickly shut the top of the golf bag and zipped it. He did this so fast that it looked like it had never been opened. Minerva gave her father a look that clearly said 'You see what almost just happened from being nice? Our whole plan would have backfired.'

"Well all the other compartments are full, so if it's still ok with you, could I sit here?" she asked. Minerva's father moved over to make room. "Thank you. My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood."

"I'm Minerva" said Minerva.

"And I am Gaspard Paradizo." said Minerva's father. I noticed that no one else gave their names.

"Did you get that?" I asked.

"Of course I got that." said Foaly. "Did I tell you about the new…"

"You probably did Foaly." said Artemis, who had been unusually quiet. "Holly, can you get some more information?"

"That has been what I have been doing. Did you think that I was sitting on this luggage rack for fun? Anyways, they aren't going to say anything in front of Luna." I asked irritated.

"Ok, sarcasm noted." he said. "But, have you been paying any attention to what they have been saying the last few minutes?"

"Yes, of course I've been paying attention." even though I hadn't. I hated it when he was right, and he normally was. I turned my attention to their conversation now.

"So why are you going to Rome?" asked Minerva's father.

"Rome? I'm not going to Rome. I'm going to Sweden." she said.

"Why are you taking the train to Rome then?" he asked.

"I am not exactly sure.", she said.

"Well, how did you get on this train?"

"Oh, I think we just apparated to the wrong station."

"Apparated?"

"Oh, we came to the wrong station." she said. Luna Lovegood didn't look fazed at all at being on a train to Rome when she was supposed to be in Sweden. It actually looked as if she did this every other day.

"So…" said Minerva's father, clearly trying to change the subject to something he understood. Even his daughter, the genius, looked a little bewildered at this strange girl. "Um…Are you traveling by yourself?"

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to be, but I guess my dad went on not noticing that I let go." she said, completely unfazed that her father forgot her on a train to Rome when she should be in Sweden. "He's probably in Sweden trying to figure out where we stopped…"

"Maybe you should try and call him? And if you need a place to stay you can stay with us." he said, earning yet another glare from his daughter.

" Oh, that is very kind of you, and how would I do that? I daresay he can't hear me from Rome."

"You don't have a cell phone?"

"Oh, no."

"Here, you can use mine." he said taking out his phone.

"I don't think he'll hear me through that. Whatever that is." said Luna, handing it back.

"You don't know what a cell phone is?" asked Minerva, astonished. Even I was astonished, all Mud People had cell phones.

"No, but if I had I thestral or maybe a broom I could easily get back, but a thestral would be better." she said the last bit to herself.

"Um…" Minerva's father said, clearly regretting his offer for Luna to sit with them.

"Would it be ok if I read this?" she asked, pulling out a magazine; The Quibbler.

"Of course." he said, clearly relived that he didn't have to talk anymore. With that she promptly turned it upside-down.

"Wait," said Minerva some minutes later. She had just caught sight of a word she didn't notice at first glance at the magazine, "May I see that?"

"Oh, I don't think you'd like it." she said.

"Well, it's just that the cover talks about a demon army." she said. This got all of their attention.

"Oh, this is just something my… classmates needed to make for a project."

"But, it says … Lovegood on the front."

"That's because my father edited it."

"Well, may I see it?"

"I still don't think you'd like it.'

Luna stopped noticing a scarlet stain that was starting to spread at her wrist.

"Hmmm… It looks as if I've been splinched ." She said rolling up her sleeve. Minerva, for all the world being a genius, but still a child, gasped with shock. There at Luna's wrist was a small hole in her skin. It was maybe an inch deep and bleeding freely.

"um…" everyone just sat there staring at her wrist. I don't know how this peculiar girl was still unfazed, when there was a hole in her wrist.

"Oh, don't worry." said Luna. She pulled her bag out from under the seat, and removed a small bottle of what I think is medicine. Minerva's father had the same thought.

"Now, I don't really think medicine will help that… cut." he said.

"Oh, yes it will." she said as she took a stopper and put two drops of the liquid on a Band-Aid. Everyone thought she was crazy, sitting there putting some type of liquid of on a Band-Aid and only that on a cut that was flowing freely and doing nothing else. Then she took it off, and the cut was gone, no scab, just unblemished skin.

Again everyone including me stared at the spot where the wound had been.

"How did you do that?" demanded Minerva.

"Do what?" asked Luna, rolling down her sleeve, but leaving a fold over the scarlet spot.

"Heal that cut so quickly, of course."

"I never had a cut." Minerva just looked at her, but didn't push the subject.

"Did you get that Foaly?" I asked.

"Yes, I got that, but I still don't believe it. I've been replaying it over and over

again." he said.

"Why, don't you look this Luna Lovegood up. Find out what you can about her."

"Holly," Foaly said after a few minutes. "I can't find one reference to Luna. There are no medical files. Not even a birth certificate. So, either that's a fake name or she wasn't born in a hospital. And I have never hear of a magazine nor has my computer called The Quibbler. No kids could make a fake magazine like that, unless they went to a school for writing."

"That makes Luna Lovegood a little more interesting." I said, " Can we get someone on the surface to tail her?"

" Um… not really…um…Ark Sool caught wind of the abduction. He's got a source somewhere in section eight. The blast walls are up and all aboveground missions canceled. No further action pending a council meeting. No ones coming in or going out,"

"Sool only cares about his precious job. You can't send me anyone?" I asked, muttering the first part.

"Not officially. And no one official. It would be impossible for anyone else to get past the blast walls though."

I understood exactly what he meant. "Ok, I'm on my own, officially, but what about Luna?"

"I guess we could have Mud Boy tail her. Even though I really am skeptical about that idea. We might need him."

"Can't the Mud Boy I question have a say in this? And firstly you should be looking up Minerva's companions, if you haven't already." said Artemis, "And I would be happy to tail this Luna when she gets to Nice. And if you need me I'll be I quick call away."

"I forgot you were there Mud Boy. Holly, the train station is coming up." said Foaly.

"Oh, didn't she accept the offer to stay with them? Then I could follow all of them."

"Good idea, Holly, I forgot about that. But, only because of that healing thing." Foaly added defensively.

I got up to follow them to the next train. Luna followed suit, it looked like she would be accompany us on this trip. Minerva looked at her skeptically, then at her father. He gave her a look that clearly said, "I can't take back that offer.", she sighed in defeat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I work for the people and I have risked my life countless times, but even after all that one can only take so many hours cramped in a luggage rack listening to two geniuses even though I did get to follow them to this third and final train to Nice, which was extremely important.

"Artemis, stop bickering with Foaly and figure out some way to find out who this Luna is." I said my patience running out.

"Of course, Holly. All you had to do was ask. I would rerun the clip of her getting the magazine out of her bag or the medicine." he said.

"What use would that do, Mud Boy? I've already run the video countless times." Foaly said, a bit of hurt in his voice because I was asking Mud Boy to figure it out.

"Well, have you looked _inside _of her bag? I find that you can tell a lot about a person by what they carry around." he said, with what I could tell was a smirk on his face.

Grumbling Foaly played the video again on my visor. When it came to the part where she opened her bag he stopped it and zoomed in, the picture was so clear it looked like I really was looking in her bag.

"There's not much, just a pair of weird glasses, some jelly-beans, a robe with a raven embroidered on it, and a stick, with an engraved handle." I said. This was one strange girl.

"What type of jelly-beans?" Foaly asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just had a feeling it was important."

"Ok… There… Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans. Weird name."

"This Luna gets more interesting by the minute." Artemis said, then he mumbled, "wish I could see what she looked like."

"I heard that, and I'll send a picture to your phone." I said. Seconds later I heard a beep on Artemis' side. After another few seconds and heard a sharp intake of breath. "What, do you know her Artemis?"

He composed himself very quickly after the first shock, "No, I don't know her and if I did I know I would have recognized her."

"Then why the sharp intake of breath?" I asked.

"Well, it was just a reaction because of these blasted hormones, but she is the most beautiful female I have ever seen." he said very quickly I almost didn't catch it. Of course Foaly had to pick on him.

"Ohhhh. Does Arty have a little crush?" he mocked in a little voice.

"Shut up Foaly, I'm trying to figure out a plan."

Later, I found Artemis and Butler checking out the chateau. "So how are we getting in?" I asked making Butler reach for his Sig Saucer.

"It's ok, it's just Holly."

"So, how are we going to get in?" butler asked.

"We walk of course." he said.

"Wait, you mean that we are just going to walk in and they will let us take the demon?" I said in disbelief, I had expected some grand plan for the master mind, Artemis Fowl and I get, we just walk in.

"No, I mean that you need permission to enter and I know how to get it. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes Artemis I trust you." I said.

"Good." and I shielded and we walked up to the fortress of a castle expecting to be welcomed in. It felt like forever to get to the door, we used the entrance and were allowed through the gate, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Sometimes reality seemed farther away.

Then we walked up to the door and rang the bell, since there was about twenty cameras pointed at us Minerva answered as the first bell went off. We wait staring at each other for the longest time while part of a piece of work by Beethoven rang through the house.

"Good evening, Minerva." Artemis said before she could say anything.

"What do you want, Artemis?" she asked, clearly irritated.

"I was wondering if you would invite my companions and I in?" he asked.

"First tell me why you are here." she said.

Artemis sighed, "Very well. I know you have a demon, but you don't know the half of it yet. Holly unshield please."

Not knowing what was going to happen, I slowly came into view. Minerva gasped.

"They have, lack of a better word for it, magic?"

"Yes, Minerva it is magic, but this is no demon. This is a _fairy._" he said, and I thumped him on the back of the head.

"I can speak for myself and I am not a _this._"I said.

"Yes, your not a _this. _And that hurt." he said, rubbing the back of his head, "Now will you invite us in and I can explain?"

Minerva thought it over for a minute then said, "Yes, you can come in."

"We can mind wipe her after this is all over." Artemis said in a whisper to me. We spent the next few hours explaining everything to Minerva. She had wanted to lock me up, but one look from butler and me showing her my new high-tech weaponry changed her mind. Then Artemis asked about Luna and Minerva's expression went from interest, to shock, then to anger.

"How do you know we have a guest and that her name is Luna?" she was clearly try to keep from yelling.

"There was a camera pointed at you on the train." he said simply. Minerva visibly cooled down but was a little more closed about herself. I hadn't realized that she had been open before, vulnerable. Did she _like _Artemis? That couldn't be the case, could it? And why would I even care?

"Don't you think she is a little strange? Maybe you should track her? We haven't found _anything _about her, that includes medical records. There is no hospital either closed or still open that has ever had a Luna Lovegood in it. Isn't that a little strange?" he asked, and at that moment Luna came in and she had what looked like radishes hanging from her ears. She also had a necklace of what looked like wine stoppers.


	3. Chapter 3

Still in a little shock because of the radishes, I heard her say "I know that you were talking about me. It doesn't bother me, I'm used to it. The other students call me Loony Lovegood even in first year and it's stuck to third year. I keep hoping someone will stop it. You think I'm loony as well. Is he your brother or something?"

"No, he is not my brother." said Minerva.

"Ok." said, Loon- I mean Luna, sounding a little pleased. Artemis was just staring at her, as if she was an angel.

Minerva got a little defensive, "Why are you here?".

"I heard some noise and wondered if I could help." I saw a little movement by her sleeve, but I missed what happened though. I was wondering why Artemis didn't introduce himself when I noticed that Luna was staring at me, oh well I guess we'll have to mind wipe her as well.

"Who's that?" she asked, pointing at me, Artemis rejoined reality and thinking she meant him he said,

"I'm Artemis Fowl."

"Yes," I said, "I'm Holly." She stared at me for the longest time, as if she was trying to figure out what to say.

"Ok." was what she said, but it looked as if she wanted to say more.

"You may leave now." said Minerva, stepping forward so that she was in-between Luna and Artemis. As Luna left Artemis called out, "I don't think you're loony. I thought that your necklace was a beautiful work of art."

I saw Luna hesitate a moment then continued on to her room. Minerva looked as if she was going to chase her down and rip off that necklace.

"I need to figure out how to get her out of this house. I'm also going to put a tracking device, with a microphone." she said.

"Yeah." said Artemis, I was in shook because Artemis never said _yeah_.

"Ok, Mudboy, what has gotten to your head?"

He shook his head then said, "Nothing, there is nothing wrong. Why don't we figure out a plan so that we can figure out what she is hiding, I am 99.999% sure she is hiding something."

"What about the 0.001%?"

"Trust me, when Artemis is sure of something, it's probably true." I said.

"Well, why don't you go and talk to her then?" Minerva asked me.

"What about the demon?" I ask.

"Yeah, I get it now, we can't allow the world to know. I'll make sure everything will be ok for the demon to get underground. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"Ok. I'll go talk to the demon." I said.

"We'll go talk to Luna." said Artemis, "To figure out how to get her home of course." he added after a glare from Minerva. I think her glares could cut through steel.

"No, you should come with me." I said, wanting to find out why he was being _nice_.

Artemis hesitated, but then said "Ok."

So we followed Minerva's directions and finally got to the room where the demon was. On the way there we had this conversation,

"Ok, why have you been acting so weird?"

"I haven't been acting weird."

"Yeah you have, firstly you were being _nice. _You are never nice to people. Secondly, you seem different but I can't exactly place why." and that was the truth, there seemed to be something different about him.

"I was trying to get her to trust us, like I said she's hiding something and she won't tell us if she doesn't trust us. You better not call her Loony, I'm going to tell Minerva not to as well." he said. Then it hit me, his self-righteousness was gone. He didn't seem totally positive that he was in control or that he is absolutely correct about everything.

"What's wrong Artemis?" I asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Well, you seem… unsure of something. That's hardly part of your characteristics."

"No, I'm not unsure of anything. I don't know what would make you think that." he said, but I knew he was not telling me something. I'd ask him later. Then we got to the room.

Billy Kong was in there as well. It looked as if he was terrifying the poor soul.

"Artemis, I don't think you should go in there." said Butler. I had forgotten he was there.

"No, this is important, something doesn't seem right about this guy." he said.

"Come on then." I said.

We walked in and Billy Kong looked up, I could see a very old hatred boiling up deep within him. I guess Artemis could see it as well because he whispered to me, "Maybe I should wait outside."

"Who are you and why are you here?" the first part really wasn't a question so I answered the second part first.

"We are here to take the demon to Minerva. We explained everything to her and she agreed to not enter."

"No, you will not take this demon." it wasn't a statement, it was a demand.

"Know you listen here, your employer has requested we bring the demon right away." said Artemis.

"Wait." he said then to the demon, "Do you have a fake face? One you can pull off to reveal your true face?'

The demon said "Fake as in false, faux, imitation or simulated. I do not have any faux face as you would ask. Maybe she would know, she seems to be of one branch of our family."

"Do you have a fake face, demon!" he roared.

"No, I don't have a fake face, the one face I have is the one and only." I said irritated.

"You look more human than this one though, I am no idiot! Do you remember my brother?"

"No, we don't know your brother, but we do know that he died because he angered a gang." said Artemis.

"No, they took him. He fought them and one day they took him! You are liars!"

"We are not liars, as you see I am not a demon, but I know demon culture. They did not harm anyone." said Artemis.

"He-he told me that he fought demons. I believed him. He wouldn't lie.. he wouldn't…" it was obvious he was having trouble figuring everything out. I took the advantage and cut the ropes tying demon to the chair.

"I have been released or freed, liberated, unbound, without restrictions. Thank you."

"Be quiet."

"Let's go." said Artemis. We crept out of the area without Billy Kong noticing, still in the world of denial.

"Are we going to escape? Get away. Break loose. Flee."

"No, we are going to get Minerva, Luna and Butler and go to Taipei, Taiwan."

"Why? Don't tell me you have some plan that will probably put us in a life threatening situation."

"Well, I have a plan and I'll tell you about it when we get Minerva. We have to bring Luna so she doesn't get suspicious but we won't tell her anything. The time spell is unraveling and I think I know where the warlocks that created it are. This demons markings confirmed my suspicions." then we came to what we thought was Luna's room, we heard voices from within and stopped to listen.

"I already told you that you can't see my magazine."

"I want to see it. Why won't you let me?"

"Because you can't, shouldn't and will not see this magazine, there is nothing you can say that will change that!"

"Should we enter?" asked Artemis.

"Ugh. You may be a genius, but you don't know anything about girls." I pushed past him into the room.

"You won't tell me _anything _about who you are, where you come from, and you won't let me see that magazine. What's so special about it anyway?"

"Hem, hem. Minerva we would like to speak with you, _outside._" I said.

"Sure." she said as if she hadn't been about to scream her lungs out about a magazine.

"I'll wait here." said Luna.

"Ok." we all left the room and went back to the where we had been talking about fairies.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan. Why doesn't anyone ask 'what is your plan?'"

"Fine. What is your plan, your highness."

"Alright, so in Taipei, Taiwan they have an art gallery and are showing a interesting piece. A semicircle of strange dancing creatures."

"So we are going to travel half way around the world for _art?_"

"Yes and no."

"Which is it?"

"Well we are going for art but not just any art. Do you recognize this rune?" He pulled out a pamphlet that had a swirling rune on it.

"Artemis,-"

"It's on that creatures forehead." we all turned around, Luna was standing in the doorway, holding her bag. "I was thinking I should leave."

"No, we were going to invite you to come with us to the Taipei 101."

"Isn't that in Taiwan?"

"Yes it is."

"Why?"

"Why are you inviting me?"

"Do we need a reason?"

"Well, for flying a complete stranger half-way around the world, I would have to say yes."

"We are simply trying to be hospitable."

"Really? Is that a nymph?"

"What do you know?" asked Minerva, giving Luna a glare.

"What do you know?" she asked, her owl like eyes narrowing a little.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't care what you know, I'm calling Foaly." I said, angered at being called a nymph.

"Wait, we need to know what she knows and if The People come they will take the demon and we might not be able retrieve the other warlocks."

"So I am a warlock!" said the demon.

"We don't know that." I said.

"What's a Foaly?"

"Foaly is the name of a centaur." said Artemis. I thwacked him on the arm.

"Why don't you just tell her everything."

"I did not tell her everything, I think she should tell us something. Like what she hid up her right sleeve and what that medicine on the train was."

Luna looked like she was stuck.

"I can't"

"Why don't we talk about this on the jet."` said Butler, obviously trying to avoid conflict which could put Artemis in danger.

"What is going on?" asked Minerva.

"We're going to the Taipei 101, of course." said Artemis.

"You are a very confusing bunch of m- people. I like that." said Luna.

Artemis smiled, why?

"Now, why can't you tell us what is going on? It is a bit obvious that your hiding something."

"It's obvious that you are hiding something, but is probably irrelevant to the past, present or future."

"-". What she said was so unexpected that even Artemis didn't have a come-back.

"Never mind that, what I want to know is why haven't you paid one once on attention to Butler?" I asked.

"Butler?"

"My bodyguard."

"Why do you need a bodyguard? Are you like Harry?"

"Harry?"

"Harry Potter, of course."

"We don't know any Harry Potter, but my father is one of the richest men in England and I have the highest I.Q in England. Does that answer your question?" said Artemis with a smirk.

"Ok." said Luna, unimpressed and Artemis's smirk vanished.

"So who's Harry Potter?" Piped up the demon.

"I can't say. What's your name?"

"No.1"

"No.1?"

"Yes, demons don't get names form The Book until they warp."

"We could give you a name." I said.

"No, I'm going to keep No.1."

"I didn't know demons warped."

"Did you know demons even exited?"

"Of course and you must be a wizard!" she said excitedly, looking from me, to Artemis, to Minerva.

"Wha-"

"Lets talk about this on the jet."

"Ok." _

On the jet.

"Wait! What about Mr. Kong!" asked Minerva, she had left with only a message on her father's phone.

"You don't have to worry, just tell him you had to leave for a school assignment."

"It is an art gallery." said Artemis.

"Ok, so? My father will be furious with me."

"Let's worry about the present problem." said Butler, turning his head toward Luna, who was looking out the window.

She looked over, "What was this called again?"

"A plane, well, we are in a jet which is faster than a plane." said Artemis with a sigh.

"How does it stay up?"

"That isn't important right now, what's important is what you said about wizards."

"You must be one right? How else would you know about demons?"

"Yes, so, what could you tell us to prove that you are a wizard?"

"Well, I could talk about Hogwarts, or centaurs, or the merpeople, or dementors, or unicorns, dragons, the three-headed dog named Fluffy I heard about, other creatures, quidditch, He Who Must Not Be Named, any class in Hogwarts, the houses, the goblet of fire. Oh that ended so horribly! Harry bring back the dead body of Cedric."

"Start with He Who Must Not Be Named."

"You should know about that. But there's not much to say, Harry ended his terrible control. It's so sad that he had to lose his parents, he's lost so much. People are starting to blame him for Cedric's death, but we all saw him come out of the maze clutching the body saying He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. No one wants to believe him; to return to that time of fear."

We all just sat there staring at her.

"I am so sorry." I said.

"I didn't know him really at all. He was a few years older than me. Harry wasn't even supposed to be allowed to compete, but his name came out of the goblet so he had too. His friend Ron was mad at him until the first task where he flew off with the dragon chasing after him. Some people thought he was dead until he flew back, we found the dragon in the ravine under the bridge which looked like the dragon had run into it."

"Why wasn't he supposed to not be allowed? Why did he have to compete? How did he get… nominated for lack of a better term?"

"Dragons?"

"Oh, they didn't tell us much, but there was an age limit."

"So he could have entered himself?"

"Oh, no he couldn't, Dumbledore himself created an age line and you could see the surprise on his face when his name was called, but it was dark so we could see the light from the goblet and some people wanted a reason to make Harry look bad."

"Who is Harry?"

"Harry Potter, you don't know Harry Potter?"

"So tell us about wizarding communities. You would think that someone would find one."

"Muggles can't see most and others have enchantments to keep muggles away of course."

"Ok…"

"Could you show us a spell?"

"No, I can't use underage magic. You are about the same age as me, so you should know that."

"Yes. So who is in charge of the wizard community?"

"The Ministry of Magic of course, your acting if you don't know anything about this."

Artemis and I looked at each other.

"We're not wizards. Holly is a fairy but doesn't know anything about wizards and we thought that they didn't exist.". A look crossed her face, disbelieve and then shock at what she had told us. I saw a movement by her wrist and suddenly Butler was there, knocking Luna to the ground and ripping out what was in her hand. The first thing I did was look toward the pilot chair and saw the autopilot light on. Artemis was just sitting there staring at Luna who was still lying on the floor. Butler was examining the stick that he had took from Luna.

"You call this a weapon?" he asked.

"Give me back my wand!"

"Butler give it back to her!" said Artemis. Butler reluctantly handed back the wand.

"Maybe I needed that, I can't risk using underage magic…"

"Are you ok?" asked Artemis, holding out his hand to help her up. Something was seriously wrong with him. The rest of the trip was in silence. I was staring at Artemis, trying to figure him out, Artemis was staring at Luna, who was staring at No.1, who was gazing out the window mumbling vocabulary words, and Minerva was glaring at Luna. It was a relief when we finally landed.

"How is being here supposed to help?"

"There is a sculpture that was found off the shore of Ireland, maybe ten thousand years old."

We walked into the large building. "Toshiba elevators, fastest elevators in the world, we are moving at fifty-five feet per second so we should reach the eighty-ninth floor in about half a minute.' He said looking at his watch.

"Hmmm… Right on time." he said when the doors opened.

"Oh no!" said Minerva, and I looked to where she was looking at. Billy Kong was sitting at a table. He saw us and waved a pamphlet in the air.

"D'Arvit! We left the pamphlet on the table, how stupid!"

"Artemis, how could you have know?"

"Never leave any evidence. You should never leave anything that is different than how you found it, except what you take of course."

"That brief case is a bad sign. No one like Billy Kong carries a brief case unless they have something to hid that won't lay flat in your coat."

"Let's just go up to the museum, it's not open yet but you, Holly, can be very _persuasive _at times."

With that they turned around and went back into the elevator to go up one floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kong get up and at least three other people follow him.

**The rest of this is how the book goes. If you want me to add that part please REVIEW. Thanks! **J

**The next chapter will be When they are coming back through the time stream. Luna will be in her 7****th**** year. ****I might combine two of my stories (this one and ****Demeters in town****) so look out for that!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so I am going to skip the whole Billy Kong attack, going to Hybras, being attacked by a demon army, Holly being killed and then not being dead, Artemis gaining magic, the usual in other words for them. This chapter will begin back in the time tunnel, with Artemis thinking of the things of importance in his time.**

In the circle

The magical hemisphere sealed, becoming a solid shield of light. Qwan redirected a small chunk of magic down to encircle the bomb itself. A high-pitched whistle emanated from the little golden sphere.

_High C, _thought Artemis absently.

_Focus! _admonished Qwan. _Take us to your time._

I heard Artemis start to focus on the important things he left behind, and I realized that they were all people. His mother, father, Butler, Foaly and Mulch. That was surprising, before he would have thought of his possessions. Then another face can up, Luna.

_Luna, Artemis, Luna! You barley know her!_

_If it brings us to the right time, does it matter?_

_Well, she shouldn't be that important to you. _Then he withdrew his mind from mine. Not enough to break the connection, but enough so that I couldn't see his thoughts.

_Enough you two, you need to work together if we are to get to the right time and place._

Artemis opened his mind again, but was so focused I could barley see anything other that his will to go back to his time. Just thoughts like

_Darn puberty, _or_ why does she have to be so pretty?_

After that I started focusing on my task, until Artemis' Impressionist art collection came up.

_Leave out the art, Artemis, or we'll end up in the twentieth century. _

_Nineteenth, _he replied_. But I take your point. _

In the shuttle

"I see," I said slowly. "Big-budget stuff. Sool must have been spitting fire."

Foaly snorted. "Sool? He can spit what he wants out of whatever end he wants. He got drummed out of the force a couple of years ago. Do you realize that traitor wanted to let the entire Eight Family die off? The moron actually said as much in a memo."

I gripped the arms the seat and saw Artemis go pale. "A couple of years ago? How long have we been gone?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I wasn't supposed to just blurt it out. Sorry. I mean it's not serious, like a thousand years or anything."

"How long, Foaly?" I demanded.

"You've been gone for nearly three years."

"Three years! Nice going, Mud Boy. You must have one hell of a brain to get us that close. I wasn't expecting to see this side of the century."

I was watching Artemis. You could practically see the thoughts going through his head. The fact that his parents hadn't seen him for three years. He must be wonder what he had put them through these years. And then I saw his the whole attitude of how he was presenting himself change. He sat up straighter, he had been slouching, and was incredibly stiff. I could only guess what caused the change, and that was Luna. I still cannot even try to understand what that boy is thinking. Never have been.

Foaly was trying to fill the awkward silence by informing us what has happened since we left.

Suddenly Artemis says "I need to go home." Sounding, for once, like a fourteen-year-old. "Foaly, would you tell the pilot where I live?"

"Like every law enforcement agent under the world doesn't know where Artemis Fowl lives. Anyway, no need to go that far. Someone is waiting for you on the shoreline. They've been there for quite a while."

"And, Foaly, what do you know about Scotland?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that when I thought of Luna a picture of some place in Scotland formed in my mind."

"So, time tunnels are strange like that, maybe it's where she lives."

"Yes, but it felt like it was… surrounded in magic or something, but it felt different."

"Different? Well we don't have many bases in Scotland, but I'll look into it."

"Are you ok, Artemis?" I ask because he had gotten really pale again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just felt… like when we in the time surge and the spell had been unraveling."

"I wonder what's in Scotland."

"I have no idea, Holly. But I'm pretty sure we won't like it."

The path to the cottage (Artemis's POV)

There was a keypad on the door. It looked out of place in such a rustic setting, but I would have expected no less. He keyed in his own birthday, zero one zero nine, deactivating the lock and interior alarm.

It was dark inside, the curtains drawn, lights off. I stepped inside to a Spartan living area with a functional kitchen, one chair and a sturdy wooden table. There was no television, but rudimentary shelves had been erected to store hundreds of books on various subjects. As my eyes adjusted to the gloom , I could make out some of the titles. _Gormenghast, The Art of War _and _Gone with the Wind_ being among them.

"You are full of surprises, old friend." I murmured, reaching out to touch the spine of _Moby Dick. _A small red dot appeared on my fingertip, as I traced the title.

"You know what that is?" said a low rumbling voice, that could have personified thunder. I nodded, knowing this was no time for outbursts or sudden movements.

"Good. Then you know what happens if you do anything to upset me."

Another nod.

"Excellent, you're doing very well. Now lace your fingers behind your hand and turn around."

I did as I was told and came face to face with a huge man with a full beard and long hair drawn back in a ponytail. Both were specked with gray. The man's face was familiar but with more lines around the eyes, and a deep frown slashed between them.

"Butler?" I asked. "Is that you behind all that hair?"

Butler stepped back as if struck. His eyes widened. "Artemis? Is it … You're the wrong age! I always thought…"

"The time tunnel, old friend," I explained. "I saw you only yesterday."

Butler was not convinced because he moved quickly to the curtains down, and in his haste the rail. He came back and wiped the grime from around my eyes.

"Artemis, it is you. I had begun to think … No, no. I knew you would come back." He wrapped me in a hug, strong enough to break a bear's back.

"Sorry about the beard and hair, Artemis. I was blending in with the natives. So how was your, eh, trip?"

"Um, eventful. If it hadn't been for Holly, we never would have made it."

Butler was studying my face. "Something is different. My God, your eyes!"

"Oh, yes. I have one of Holly's now. It's complicated."

Butler nodded. "We can swap stories later. There calls to be made."

"Calls?" I said. "More than one?"

"There's your parents of course, but I should call Minerva, too."

I was surprised, but pleasantly so. "Minerva?"

"Yes. She's been here several times. Almost every school holiday, in fact. We've become good friends; she's the one who started me reading fiction."

"I see."

"Oh, and Luna, but I'm not quite sure how to reach her. She has such an odd way of communication, owls. Owls have been showing up, at least once a week with a message from her. The first time, it was this beautiful snowy owl. I almost killed it, though, when it wouldn't leave me alone. It's been a different owl ever since."

"Very interesting. My parents?"

"You just missed them. They were here yesterday, for the weekend. They stay in the local guest house whenever they can." He laid a hand on my shoulder. "These last few years. It's been terrible for them. I told them everything, Artemis. I had to."

"Did they believe you?"

Butler shrugged. "Some days they did. Mostly my fairy stories just added to their pain. They think I've been driven mad with guilt. And even though you're back, things will never be the same again. It would take a miracle to erase my stories, and their suffering."

I nodded slowly, lifting my palm. On it was a graze from the climb over the quayside stile. I concentrated and five blue sparks of magic leaped from my fingertips and zeroed in on the graze, wiping it out like a cloth wiping dirt. "Maybe we can arrange a miracle."

"That's a new trick." he said laconically.

"I picked up a little more than an eye in the time tunnel."

"I see," he said. "Just don't do it around the twins."

"Don't worry," I said. "I won't." And then my brain computed what Butler had actually said. "What twins?"

"Maybe time stood still for you, big brother, but it didn't for the rest of us."

I stumbled into the chair. _Big brother? … Twins!_

_Then a very large owl slammed into the window. _

"_I hate it when she uses that owl. It is an idiot and won't leave me alone until I write a reply."_

_I go over to the window, opening it for the owl. It hopped onto the ledge and held out it's leg. I took the note. _

"_Hello Butler, _

_Please reply with anything new immediately, as always._

_From, Luna"_

"_Same thing she always writes."_

"_Well, you had better respond." Just as I said that, the owl pecked my hand._

"_Yes, how's this: _

_Dear Luna, _

_Artemis has returned._

_From Butler."_

"_Fine." Butler ties the note to the owl. _

"_I wonder how she shall reply." _


	6. Chapter 6

Luna's tales

Ron and Hermione came in later that day. They all started talking not noticing I was there until I said "You went to the Yule Ball with Padma Patil."

"Yeah, I know I did." He said looking mildly surprised.

"She didn't enjoy it very much," I informed him. "She doesn't think you treated her very well, because you wouldn't dance with her. I don't think I'd have minded." I added. "I don't like dancing very much and it's not like you just disappeared."

"Wait, what? You went out with someone and they disappeared?"

"No, it was over the summer."

"So what happened?"

"Oh, I just lost in Rome and these people let me stay with them. Then this boy came, Artemis, and I don't think they really knew each other and he had this mountain of a man. Then they said that they had to go to Japan, and they took me with them-"

"What? Wait a minute. Strangers took you to Japan?"

"Well, they weren't exactly normal, one of them had pointy ears and they had a demon named No.1. And when we got to the Taipei 101-"

"You went to the Taipei 101?" asked Hermione, "Oh, I've always wanted to go to the Taipei 101."

"Yes, and when we got there, we went up to a closed gallery to see this statue. This guy with a case followed us with a bunch of other guys. They trapped us in a room with the statue, the demon brought one of the demons in the statue to life, the girl with the pointy ears attached a belt to Artemis and the demons, the giant man said he had to protect Artemis but Artemis said that he couldn't come and that they would be back, they jumped out of the window and disappeared. I think that was what Artemis had been planning, oh and the other guys had broken into the room and clamped a metal case around the demon's wrist. Artemis looked at it for a minute and I think that's when he formed his plan." I said this with no real emotion in my voice. "I don't know if they are back yet. I haven't been able to get a hold of an owl yet."

Everyone was just staring at me.

"So, they just disappeared? Do you think they disapparated?"

"No, I don't think so. Are you going to send a letter when you get to Hogwarts, Luna?"

"I would, but I don't actually know where they live."

"Harry, Hedwig could find them I bet." said Ron.

"Yeah she probably could."

"Could you lend me Hedwig then, Harry?"

"I guess. Hedwig." He called his owl. "You're going to have to find this person yourself, ok?" Hedwig hooted softly, as if to say 'Of course, I can find anyone.'.

I write the note:

Dear Butler,

Has there been any news of their return?

Reply immediately with owl.

From, Luna.

"How's this?" I asked.

"Fine." said Ron.

I tie the note, to Hedwig's leg and then go back to _The Quibbler. _I half listen to their conversation.

xxxxxx

DA room

I came into the room to see Harry taking down Christmas decorations or maybe putting them up. "Hello." I said. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," said Harry. "it was Dobby the house-elf."

"Mistletoe." I said, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it. "Good thinking It's often infested with nargles."

"Ah…"

"You don't think I was making it up, do you?"

"Make what up?"

"My story on the train."

"About Artemis?"

"Yeah."

"No, I don't think you were making it up."

"Good." Just then Angelina, Katie and Alicia came in.

xxxxxx

After the battle at the Ministry

"Harry." I called trying to catch him as he left the hospital wing.

"What, Luna?"

"I just wanted to see if you wanted company."

"Because of my lose? What do you-"

"You lost someone because they just disappeared, you felt that they could come back, that they would come back. Then, you started thinking that maybe it was your fault that they weren't coming back."

"Oh, Artemis, yeah. Yeah that's what I felt like, what I feel like."

"How did you know him, Sirius Black?"

"Ah, he's my godfather and he didn't commit those crimes he's accused of!"

"I guessed as much, I mean you really wouldn't have liked him if he did betray your parents."

"Yeah, but everyone still thinks he did. Even if he's gone now. Do you think your Artemis is gone?"

"I don't know, and I know I shouldn't care. They were just such an interesting bunch of people. It really was quite an adventure."

"Yeah, so how do you know he's coming back?"

"He said he was going to come back and Butler said that if Artemis said he was coming back, he was going to come back."

"His name is really Butler?"

"I guess, I told you they were an interesting bunch of people. I even tried to research them, but those muggle contraptions are far too complicated."

"Computers?"

"Sure, computers. They are extremely confusing."

"Yeah, I guess for someone who doesn't know about muggles they will be. They are confusing for some muggles too."

"Ok, bye Harry." I said and left. It was still fresh in my mind, when they jumped out that window and vanished midair.

xxxxxx

Hallway

"How would you like to come to Slughorn's party with me tonight?" Harry just asked.

I looked at him. "Slughorn's party? With you?"

"Yeah," he said. "We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like… I mean… I mean, just as friends, you know. But if you don't want to…"

"Oh, no, I'd love to go with you as friends! Nobody's ever asked me to a party before, as a friend! Is that why you dyed your eyebrow, for the party? Should I do mine too?"

"No," Harry said firmly, "that was a mistake. I'll get Hermione to put it right for me. So, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eight o'clock then."

"Yes, ok. You better not disappear on me."

"Right." Then a voice screamed "AHA!" from above us. It was Peeves, who started saying "_Potty asked Loony to go to the party! Potty lurves Loony! Potty luvuuuuuurves Looooony!"_

xxxxxx

He's back

"Ginny! He's back! He's back!" I start to shout and walk towards the Gryffindor table.

"Who's back? Harry?" She jumped up.

"He's back!" I shout again, clutching the letter. The Carrows jumped up as well, rushing over. Ginny was running over too.

"Who's back?" they were both shouting at me. All the students had stopped eating to watch. Headmaster Snape looked over with interest. Most of the members of the DA jumped up as well. Ginny got to me first.

"Who's back?" she shouted at me, shaking my shoulders as she looked around.

"Artemis, of course!" I hold out the letter.

"ARTEMIS!" she shouts and almost shouts something else. She instead said, "You've waited three years for that. I'm really happy for you." But she looked slightly unhappy and relieved.

"Detention!" shouted the Carrows. "For disrupting."

"Ok." I say, "but Ginny doesn't deserve one, I got over excited."

"Fine, so you will take both detentions then."

"No, I can't let you take both detentions."

"Fine, you both get two detentions!" the Carrows looked gleeful. "You shall come to Darks Arts class, second period. Now, get back to your tables."

xxxxxx

**Sorry if this chapter is a bit scrambled. I wanted to show the changes where Luna mentions Artemis, before Artemis finds his way to the castle. Yes, Artemis eventually gets past the castle's protections, of course. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Luna will be back at Hogwarts, the Death Eaters never took her or her father had something of worth to trade for her back.**

**XXX**

Artemis POV

I stayed at Butler's cottage for that day, but the second my parents heard that I was, well, alive, they started their jet and flew here as fast as possible. I had sat in the only chair in the room until they got there and had tried to figure out how to explain all this to them. How to solve the puzzles that had been surrounding this whole world, my whole world. Mysteries that I didn't even know exist until Luna Lovegood stepped into my life, mysteries that involved magic and wizards.

_You figured out that fairies existed, and you can't figure out how to explain something to your parents? I would have to come up with a story and The People would have to mind wipe them. Then they would watch me closely because it would have to be something big, big enough to explain my absence for three year. If I want to continue studying we would need to allow them to remember, to tell them everything that happened._

_Not if telling them means exposing The People completely as Butler has already told them most everything, but they normally didn't believe him. I would have to be even more secretive about my comings and goings. I truly will miss that freedom I had, but I'd never go back. I will just have to work around all this._

_And what about Luna… _I mentally shook myself, what about her? _Just the fact that she said she was a wizard. How could a whole different race of people exist and I didn't know? It's just because you were focusing on The People. _Yes, that was why I couldn't stop thinking about her.

How could I have been so blind to the world! All those suspicious things happening, I had always placed them to the doings of The People. I haven't been able to spend all my free time studying The People's past, I was mostly focused on their technology. I never suspected that there could be _another _community of magical beings right under my nose. And that brings me back to the point of how I was to do my researching. I already came to the conclusion that my parents can not remember this, nothing was going to change my mind.

And maybe, just maybe, I could learn to live a life not intruding in on magical affairs.

No, this was one thing I couldn't leave alone. Anyways, from what Luna told us about the wizard world it seemed as if it was in danger. That meant my world was in trouble. But how was I to investigate this and learn how and about my brothers. _My brothers._ It sounded so strange.

_This is one challenge I was never prepared for. How could all the IQ points in the world compare if my siblings didn't like me? _

Most of the thoughts going through my head made little to no sense in comparison to the problem. They didn't go together.

"You should try to get some sleep, Artemis." Butler said at some point, but I don't remember when.

"I can't, Butler, I need to think things through." Which was the truth, but it seems as if my brain had temporally stopped working and I was now taking the advice to heart. But I didn't move from that chair.

After another hour or so of attempting to think through all this, I came to a choice that could help or destroy our world because I didn't have the information I needed yet. But I would need to speak with Butler and Holly first. I had no doubt in my mind that we were going to need new technology to get through this; I just had to figure out what for. It is so much harder to come up with a plan when you barely knew what the scenario was.

A knock on the door jolted me awake. _I must have fallen asleep. _I thought as the person knocked again.

Was that my parents? Was I ready to face them. _Come on! You're brilliant! You can face your parents! _

I straighten my jacket and realize that I must look like mess. Having volcanic ash and mud on my clothes. They were probably torn a bit. My appearance didn't matter at the moment though, or did it? This was the first time my parents were going to see me in three years. What were they thinking?

Then Butler came over to open the door. He looked back at me and I gave a small nod. He opened the door and my parents just stood there, not coming in.

"Is it true?" my mother half whispers. "Is he here?" I got to my feet, exhaustion coming in waves now.

"I'm here, Mother." I say. She runs over the threshold, bursting into tears.

"Arty! Is it really you?" she chokes out.

"Yes, mother. It's me." I let myself return the embrace, glad to be back in my time. My mother cries into my shoulder and my father is still standing at the door.

"Artemis?" he asks eventually. I extract myself from my mother to look at him.

"Yes, father?" I ask.

"You've… you're… Where have you been, Artemis?"

"I'm sure he doesn't want to talk about it! By the state of his clothes, I'm sure he's been through a horrible time." My mother exclaimed. Then she looked at me, "We need to get you home, well rested, and some food into your system and _then _we can discuss what happened." She gave me another hug, "I'm just so glad you are home, Artemis."

"I'm glad I'm back too."

"Butler, you will be coming back as well?"

"Of course."

Then my mother herded us out of the little cottage and into the waiting car. It looked as if my father had driven the car here himself, something I never thought he would do.

"Here." Butler said as he opened the door for us, resuming his position immediately.

The trip home was uneventful, my parents occasionally trying to make conversation. I was too tired to answer and wasn't putting forth that much effort, still trying to wrap my mind around this. It wasn't the fact that wizards existed, it was that they had been there without my knowledge.

_No, I can't focus on that. Focus on figuring this out. I wish Luna would reply. _

The minute we got on the jet I stumbled over to one of the cushioned seats and fell asleep, knowing I would need it.

I awoke later to the sound of scratching on my window. I'm disorientated for a minutue until I realize I'm in my room. It looks the same as when I last was in it, if dustier. The sound came again and brought my attention to the window. A small brown owl was sitting there, clawing at the window. I jumped up, only one person I knew communicated that way. _It's Luna!_


End file.
